clash_of_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starter Guide
First of all, welcome to Kongming. As we understand some of you are new to the game, we have came up with a guide. Feel free to tweak it as you deem fit, but if you choose to follow it, do read through the whole guide for a good understanding before taking any actions. Written by Naygnel, Rutilio and Zhugekongming. Guide At the start, resources are the most important. Silver will allow you to get more manors early, which means even more resources. As such, it is adviced that no troops are built before u get 8 manors. Focus on upgrading buildings. If u wish to transport resources around your manors, build a stable and recruit about 20 wagons. It will be enough for the start. Below are how to get more manors and what you should build for each manor. How to get more manors: To get more manors, you need to research "Empire of one" at the research tab, which is at bottom right of your screen. After which, go to the world map and enter the location you want and then "create manor". You should choose the locations with more fertile plots to get more resources. The locations with more resource plots are those 4/4/4/4 and above. You can see their "level" when you mouse over the locations in the world map. What to build in your manors: *1st to 8th Manor* > Build 1 of each resource building on their respective plots. Build 1 warehouse, 1 granary and 14/10 residence. It is important to upgrade your resource buildings first to provide materials for future upgrades. The resource used most for upgrading is stone, then iron, so to ensure smooth upgrades, stone and iron should always be upgraded before wood and grain if you do not have enough to upgrade all 4 types. *9th to 11th manor* (There is two options to go from here) #Help to fight the war- Similar build as previous manors, but change 2 to 4 of the residence to troop buildings. Concentrate on 1 kind of troops at the start as each hero can only rally 1 type of troop. The kind of troop u use should be based on your legendary heros. Note that tier 1 troops need more wood then other resources. So wood should be one level higher than the others in the "troop manors". #Expand more- Continue with what you were doing in 2nd to 8th manor. Once all manors are completed, convert 2 manors nearest to the war front to "troop manors". Having troop manors close to the war front will save u food and time to transport your troops. Do note that troop manors may be shifted as the Kingdom expands. *Daily must do* Tavern: *Use all ten "Toast" to find your legendary heroes. You can have up to 12 recruited ones as you research your "Hero Summit". Mystery Shop: *Use all five "Look Around" to get good items (Watch your max inventory) Academy: *Play the quiz to get silver. You can always exit to find answers midway. Getting more correct answers gives you more silver. *Play the archery to get resource gems. Arena: *Click the "two sword symbol" above your mail, right of your portrait. There are 3 arena. Joining them will gain you resources/silver/badges. Badges are paid weekly and used to buy scrolls at the arena. *Having more heros of high levels will help u with arena, but try not to use too much silver for this in early stages. You need the silver to get your 11 manors up as soon as possible. Donate to landmarks: *Do this only when you have spare silver. *To donate, click Kingdom at the right bottom, then landmarks Other information Rallying your troops: #Select your hero #Click troop tab #"Rally troops" #Select location #Select Unit #"Rally" *Troops requires food to move. *The hero must also have sufficient stamina to move between the manors. Deploying your troops: #Select your hero #Click troop tab #"Deploy" #Select location #"Deploy"